Making the Magic
by lilbit05
Summary: AU. Modern world. Hiccup's Senior year will be anything but normal. Eventually Hiccstrid. New to writing. Check it out and let me know if it's any good.


Walking down the street was a regular kid by the name of Henry (Hiccup) Haddock. He lived in a nice two story house, on a nice tree lined street, in a typical suburban neighborhood. He was seventeen and just started his senior year in high school. He was your typical, average kid, not too popular, quiet, decent grades. Nothing out of the ordinary, however Henry had a secret, one that started out the last week of his junior year.

"Beep, Beep, Beep!". Hiccup groggily slapped the alarm and flopped back on the bed. Then his phone began to ring in what seemed like just a few minutes later. " Hey man you coming?" Matt screamed around his stereo. "Fuck!" Hiccup jumped out of bed and began stumbling around for his clothes that were scattered around the room. Hopping on one foot while pulling up his pants he replied. "yeah, hey I'm just headed out the door". Laughing on the other line matt said, "yeah sure, you fucking over slept again eh?". Hiccup scrambled out the door grabbing his bag on the way out and jumped in to the passenger seat of matt's car.

Matt took one look at his dishelved friend and chuckled while backing out of the drive. Leaning down to turn the volume down. "So you down tonight Henry? Paul was able to pull some strings and get us those ID's." Hiccup sunk down in his seat some, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know Matt, you sure it will work this time, eh?" "Paul got them straight from his cousin, who is also the door man at Gravity!" "It is a sure bet, come one there are bound to be some hot girls out tonight, and you could really use a date anyway!" "I don't know who else is going?" "Well me, you, Paul Brar, John Bell and Ben Reid." "Really you got Ben to go?" Matt's car started pulling in to the busy parking lot. "Yeah Ben is down." They got out of the car and hiccup leaned against the top of the car.

Scott Nout and Astrid Hofferson where walking pass them with his arm slung over her shoulder. She was laughing and smiling up at him. "Now there goes…" matt started, but shut up quickly at the look hiccup was giving him. "Fine, Fine, so what about tonight?" With a despondent look at Astrid as they turned the corner, hiccup turned to matt and said. "fuck it, yeah, I'm in." Matt slapped the car top and screamed "Hell Yeah!". which garnered him quite a few looks . "Alright man! After tonight you will be saying Astrid who, eh?" Matt grinned at Hiccup.

"Another day, eh? Be glad when summer comes around you know." Ben slipped up to the side of the two boys in the busy hallway. John was on the other side of Matt, probably making plans for this evening. Hiccup turned to his locker and started pulling out books for the day, thankfully it was Friday and he only had three classes. He always looked forward to Fridays, those where the days where he got to sit one back and one over from Astrid. Whom he has had a crush on possibly since he was thirteen and realized just what girls where about. Only problem was that she literally had no idea who he was. Hiccup was never one to stand out, he had some friends and never really got teased by anyone, he just tended to blend in. The only few qualities that really stood out was his sarcastic humor, interest in engineering, and his part time spot on the football team as a back up for the senior cornerback.

"So hiccup you gonna have any problems slipping out tonight?" John asked while leaning over his lunch tray. They had all gathered at there usual table during lunch and begun finalizing there plans. "Matt and Ben are already staying at my place while my brother will cover us. So we can always add one more if your old man is in town." " Nah, he's out supervising another project in Montreal, he won't be back for a few weeks and Gobber has got some meeting tonight so I'm good." "Where are we meeting Paul at?" Ben asked.  
"Oh, he is swing by my place around nine, we are riding with him." John replied. "Alright then boys all settled! I am ready to get ripped tonight and dance with some fine ladies." Matt said with a shit eating grin. The rest of the day went uneventful as hiccup hung up his gym clothes in his locker, reading the poster reminding him that he had football practice at eleven the next day.

That night hiccup headed over to John's house dressed in some nice "club" clothes or what he could discern was club wear from what he looked up online. "Hey buddy, looking sharp there." Ben said as he opened the door. "Right on time as well." Paul intoned while leaning against the stairwell. "Alright boys are you ready for a night of drunken debauchery!?" Paul hollered as they headed out towards the car. It was a forty five minute drive to the city over to Richmond st. and the club was packed with a line all the way around the building. They had to park about four blocks away with Paul's old Toyota.

"Damn man that line is long!" Matt whined as they rounded the corner around nine thirty. "That's fine we don't have to wait in line, just watch." as Paul jogged up the curb to the bouncer, they spent a few minutes chatting with him motioning to his friends as the bouncer sighed and waved them all through the rope. "See told you I could get us in, so who's first up to buy a round of drinks?!" Paul yelled as they entered the club. The music was pounding, the lights where flashing an array of different colors and hiccup could see the vast dance floor that had a array of bodies just all grinding together on the dance floor.

Hiccup could practically feel the music beat through him as John brought back a round of beers and jello shots. "Alright then guys, here's to a night to remember." They all tossed back there shots and chugged there beers, standing around a table above the dance floor. They where all laughing and having a good time. "Hey Ben, I dare you to go out there and dance with one of those ladies." matt yelled pointing to a group of women dancing just at the edge of the dance floor. "Nah, after a few more of these maybe." as he held up his nearly empty beer. "What about you hiccup, ready to get Astrid off your mind for a few seconds?" Ben grinned at hiccup. "Sure, why not?" Hiccup said as he downed his beer.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and headed towards the ladies. "Hey mind if I join you?" One of the ladies took a good look at him top to bottom and said. "Sure, come here." Hiccup took a big gulp, she was looking at him like she was going to eat him. She grabbed his hand and lead him deeper onto the floor, turned around and started grinding on him. Hiccup had been to enough school dances that he knew kinda what to do. The girl looked in her younger twenties and was about five foot five, pretty enough with brunette hair and eyes. Hiccup just let the music take him, swayed with the girl and got lost in the sea of bodies he was swept up in.

He finally left the girl and headed back up towards his friends to get a drink. He rounded the corner but didn't see his friends. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to the new messages. Mark send one that said: Hey, shit got fucked up, I guess those id's weren't as good as Paul said. We are being detained, you are going to have to get your own ride home. Shit! Hiccup said as he leaned against one of the posts while his mind raced. He looked over and couldn't believe his luck, Mark, a guy that lived a few streets over from him was over by the other post leaning over talking to some girls. He had meet Mark one time when he was hauling in some new furniture to his place and Henry was on his was back from a friends and had stopped to help. He was a cool enough guy and the two had always been friendly towards each other ever since. He headed over there and waited for him to finish. "Hey Mark, good to see you, I'm Henry and I live just a few blocks over from you." "Yeah I remember you what's up man." "Well I hate to ask but I kind of got stranded here, think you could give me a ride home?" "Sure, but your going to owe me." "Alright…."

"Here drink this." He handed a drink off one of the waiters platters and shot one back while handing the other to him an heading through the crowd to a pair of women standing over by a table. "So I got us a new recruit. What are we thinking? Yes, no, maybe?" Mark as the two women. "Oh Yeah, the cougars will eat him up." The women giggled. "Yeah." Mark asked as he turned away and headed in a new direction. "Hey…." Hiccup stuttered as Mark grabbed him and let him away from the giggling women. "That's a quality endorsement, my friend." "What?" Hiccup leaned over to hear him over the music.

Mark lead him through the crowd to one of the bars. "All right. I ain't got that much time , so I'm calling in my favor, all right?" He turned hiccup around and pointed towards the bar. "See those girls over there?" He pointed to a group of girls that could barely be out of high school. Hiccup shook his head, "I want you to go talk to them." "What.. I…" "What you don't know how to talk to girls? I saw that one you picked up earlier not bad. Just go talk to them." Mark pushed hiccup towards the group of girls and hiccup gulped and headed towards them. "I'll come save you in a minute".

"Hi, my name is Henry." It must just be his luck or something he thought because the blond girl turned to him and gave him an up and down glance before she smiled at him and said," Hi Henry, my name is Beth this, she turned to the girl at her right, is Julie." "Nice to meet you." Julie said as she gave him that same predatory glance. Mark came up behind them with a tray of drinks. " I can't find anybody to take these. Y'all want them?" The girls chuckled but took the drinks and they all clinked the glasses and downed them. "So what are you ladies doing tonight?" Mark asked. "I don't know where out celebrating, Beth here just turned nineteen!" "Well If your not doing anything later you should stop by and check out the show!" Mark handed some hand flyers out to them. "Are you serious, wow!" Julie exclaimed. "The show starts at eleven and I hope to see you there!" "Maybe we'll come, if your friend going to be there too?" Beth asked shyly. "Yeah he'll be there." Mark exclaimed while throwing his arm over his shoulder and leading him away from the two girls.

"What you're a stripper!?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah why not man, good money, good time and….." He leaned over to whisper in Hiccup's ear. "You can fuck any girl you want." That put Hiccup back on his heels, his mind reeling with images of Astrid rocking on his lap. Her flaxen blond hair falling around his face as he stares up at her. "Yeah….But I don't really know how to dance let alone strip!" "Come on man, you will just work the door or help with props or something." Mark explained with a grin as he lead them out of the club and down the street towards his truck. "Look you might as well make some money while you wait for me to finish work. What's the worse that could happen? You let loose and have a good time, besides that blond chick looked really into you." Sigh…"Alright, Alright you have me talked into it. Maybe I will enjoy myself, do you think those girls will really come?" "Yeah they were totally into it besides it didn't look like they where having too much fun standing by the bar." Mike grinned over at him. They drove down a ways and pulled into the back parking lot of the Fox's Den. Mike jumped out and headed around to the front of the building where there was already a line of women waiting, it seemed almost around the building and most started screaming when they saw the pair of them walk through the front.

"This is the Fox's Den, and that up on stage is the owner Dallas." He pointed to a man in a leather vest and cowboy hat on stage fiddling with some hose and lever with fire shouting out the end. "Whoo!" "Fucking Valhalla shit, man, mwah." "You see that Shit Mark?" "Mark you ready for tonight?" the owner exclaimed as he fiddled with the hose turning the fire off. "An who is your friend there?" He nodded to Hiccup. "He's a friend I met at the club while out scouting, which by the way he is responsible for bringing in about eight to ten sorority girls tonight…." As Mark and Dallas walked away to finish their discussion Hiccup was able to get a good look at the club. There was a two part main stage with the front extending down and out around some tables and chairs set up around the stage. The bar was set up in the back and ran the whole length of the back wall and there was a small set of steps on each side, either one leading to a door around the back of the stage.

"So I figured he could help out around here tonight….." Mark asked Dallas. "How old is he, he looks fuckin young." "Uh, Eighteen?" "The Fuck am I supposed to do with that, I can't have him host and I defiantly can't have him on the fucking streets." "Well, he don't look Eighteen and he also has a fucking decent fake ID saying he's Nineteen. Come on Dallas, let him do props or something, we are setting up our own shit as it is." "All right Props. He can do fuckin props." Dallas Sighed "Hey kid your on props tonight, do whatever Mark tells you or any of the other guys tell you, clean the fucking toilets whatever, and listen up, This is not a Fucking joke. It's not a fucking hobby, this is a serious business I'm running, So the last thing I need is a teenage liability fucking my future up. Don't try it." "Capiche?" "um…..Yeah I got it, do whatever anyone tells me." Hiccup stutters.

Mark leads Hiccup back to dressing room. "You nervous tonight, man?" "Yeah, a little, who am I kidding, a lot, I mean I don't know what to do, I can barely dance at the club." Mark turns and grabs his shoulders and says. "Hey look, it's going to be ok, just hang out and try to have some fun, eh?" They turn and head into the back room where they can hear the boys back there yelling. "One thing about Waffle House pussy is you got to worry about the teeth." "Waffle House pussy?" " I hate Waffle House pussy, heh." A few of the men shout at each other then take a hearty laugh. "Everybody, this is the Kid." Mark introduces Hiccup. "Y'all can thank me later. He's going to help us out tonight." Mark grins and pulls hiccup up to his side. "This is big dick Richie, Ken, Tito, and Tarzan." He nods to the guys sitting around on the chairs and the couch fucking with there props and attire. "Make yourself at home, Kid." He slaps hiccup on the back and walks over to his locker. Hiccup goes over to the couch and takes a seat where the big guy, tarzan, he thinks his name is, is sitting. One of the guys hands him a joint and he politely declines. Tito turns to his and says "So how long have you been on the force?" "What?" "The police. How long have you been a cop?" "I'm not a cop, man." ""ha, Ha, just fucking with you, just chill out man its cool." Ken turns and asks him, "So how do you know Mark?" "Well he lives a couple of blocks from me and I ran into him tonight at the club." "Yeah, that's cool." Ken replys. "All right so we got your first little piece of business….bam." As Tarzan slaps his leg down on hiccup's lap. "That look ashy to you?" "What's that man? Hiccup stutters out. "That look ashy." Tarzan lifts up his leg for hiccup to inspect. "Heads up." Tito shouts out as he tosses a bottle of oil at hiccup. "Just give it a little- Just a little spray on that calf there." Tito implies. "Oh, come on guys." Hiccup whines a little nervous. "Come on." Tarzan says. "Dude, I don't want to spray your leg." Hiccup states. "Just do it." Tito says. "We all had to do it, man, It's like initiation." Ritchie jokes. "Lord of the flies and shit, come on." Ken shouts. " Come on, Kid, it's all right, we'll tip you out good at the end of the night, you'll be a happy man." Ritchie coaxes. Hiccup sprays a few sprays on Tarzans leg. "Make sure you massage it in good." Tarzan says. "Are you Serious?" Hiccup groans. He starts to rub the massage oil into Tarzan's leg, trying to rub it in with as little contact as possible. "Oh, you're all right man, you're all right." Ken jokes laughing. "He fucking did it too" Tarzan yells as they all get a good laugh.

"Kid". Mark hollers as he comes up next to hiccup after everyone is getting dressed. "We do a group act first, then we do our solos, then we do hot seats." Mark explains. "All you got to do is hand us….our props before we go out on stage, that's it that's all you gotta do." A large tubby guy comes up near the stage wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "This is Tobias, he is our resident DJ." He nods at the tubby guy handing him a bottle. "Tobias this is the Kid." "He's gonna be the one giving you the cue before each act." Tobias waves at Hiccup as Mark Tips back a cap full of the drink. "What is that?" Hiccup asks. "It's Hey juice, you know after you drink it your all "HEY!", You should try some." Mark coughs, "It's just G. Basically like getting drunk without all the calories." "You sure mark?" hiccup asks hesitantly. "Just go ahead it's cool." Mark jokes as he heads out towards the stage, Tobias pats his back as he heads out after him. Hiccup knocks back the cap full and sputters on it, thinking what the hell did I just get myself into?


End file.
